Sodapop, Advice Giver
by The Optimist and The Genius
Summary: have no fear, the advice giver is here! if you have a problem just rewview it, and doctor pop will answer it, nicely.
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing the greaser who gets all the ladies, nicknamed Pepsi-Cola, and is best friends with Steve Randle, give it up for Sodapop Curtis!"

He walked out on stage with his hair in his normal style, and smiled dazzlingly.

"Hello, my name is Sodapop Curtis, I am here to give advice on anything at all. It could be from love problems, to school problems."

"Just leave a question or more in the review box every chapter and I will answer them, all of them"

He walked off stage, and the theme song played.

"he is the doctor, no the advice giver to all your problems. He is your savior to your nerves, meet doctor Pop!"


	2. Chapter 2

"ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the show! Here he is, the famous, Doctor Pop!"

"he is the doctor, no the advice giver to all your problems. He is your savior to your nerves, meet doctor Pop!"

Dr. Pop walks on stage smiling and dazzling all the girls.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen I'm Dr. Pop! Welcome to our very first episode our, Dr. Pop, or Sodapop the Advice Giver!"

"Our first problem today is from: JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset."

_Okay, I never do stuff like this, but I need some advice, Dr. Pop. I have work to do for school, which starts in a couple days, but I keep procrastinating. Any tips?_

"Well, I don't care for school, but you should take little by little each day. For example you have a packet of math, and a book report. Read the book, and then do five questions a day. Then do a page of math each day with the book report, simple right?"

"Our second problem is from: newyorker730"

_So here's a question: My "friend" has really changed a lot, and not for the better. The people who she hangs out with don't make good decisions and I don't want to be her friend any more. What do I do?_

"Ok, it depends on the bad decisions. But if it is really bad then tell your friend nicely that if they don't make the right decisions like they are supposed to, you don't want to be their friend anymore. They might be mad for a while, but just remember, it's not your fault"

"Another problem we have is from: Candie Winston"

_I have a bunch of questions, but for now I'm just gonna say the first one._

_You see, I REALLY like this guy. But the problem is... He's dead. JOHNNY KILLES HIM! I LOVED BOB! JOHNNY NEEDS TO ROT IN HELL! He shouldn't have killed Bob *looks away* I loved Bob, but now he's dead. What should I do? About everything, I mean. About how to stop liking Bob and how to get over his death... *mutters* And how to make sure Johnny suffers..._

"Well, I am going to be calm about the comments you just made about Johnnycakes. Because I might get kicked off the show if I show my bad side. If you loved Bob, you should let him go. You will find someone else."

"Well that's it for today folks, I hope I answered your questions. If you haven't asked a question review and I'll answer asap."

"he is the doctor, no the advice giver to all your problems. He is your savior to your nerves, meet doctor Pop!"

**A/N: hey guys, I am going on vacation tomorrow until the 25****th****. When I get home and have a lot of reviews I will update. bye sugars! Mk**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here is your host, your favorite doctor, Dr. Pop!"

Sodapop enters and waves to the roaring crowds, smiling at his fans.

"he is the doctor, no the advice giver to all your problems. He is your savior to your nerves, meet doctor Pop!"

"Hello everyone! Let's get down to business!"

"Our first problem we have is from: _An outsider looking in_"

I have this friend, and we have a lot of classes together, and he's like my BEST friend... You know the kind that make you laugh when your about to cry. And he's dating this girl, and she's really brought him down, he doesn't even like her! And he says he has his eyes on another girl, but he can't dump his girlfriend to ask this other girl because it would "upset the natural order of things" or something like that! What should he do?

"Well, first tell him to ask himself 'why am I dating her?' then tell him to list the good things and the bad things. For example: I don't like when she yells at me, but I love her humor. Get it? Then ask him to tell you about the girl he likes. Then say, 'who do you like better?' if you need more help ask or personal message mk."

"ok next problem is from:_ Candie Winston_"

Well at least everything I said about Johnny was true. I feel bad for his parents.

My second question! Okay, so I have a crush on this guy. We've dated a bunch of times, too. But he's kinda being an ass. The last time we broke up, he didn't even dump me! He just changed his relationship status on facebook! And then I was talking to my bestie and he copied and pasted their chat from earlier. He mu crush said to him, "I'm not gonna run back to her like a lost puppy like I do everytime!" Can you believe it? And then not too long ago he just sat there and said stuff to me trying to get me to cry. He just kepy trying and trying until I finally did. But I still really like this guy. What do I do?!

"first calm down, don't get hysterical! why you still like him after all this is beyond me, but whatever. Ok, uhm maybe try being his friend first. Maybe he is just to afraid of commitment. Also don't cry over a guy, the ones that make girls cry aren't worth their love."

"Next question is from: _JayBird194"_

I always wanted a friend that would like Me for me not just to borrow money or push me around, someone who's always there when you need them ya know but I not sure how I can find one who's just right I'm not really good at holding a conversation either ... I'm kinda a shy type I wanna know how can I meet a friend good friend. ps. u rock lol :D

"I rock? Thanks! Also for your little problem, just try to make small talk with people who seem nice and some people do push people around but others are just great friends. Try spending time with these other people. I hope I helped somewhat, if you need anymore help ask or pm mk."

"Another question today is from:_ Anonymous_"

Hey ok so sorry this is sort of embarrassing but I don't know what to do to get a guys attention without being a total slut or seeming too desperate. And don't give me the crappy little "be yourself" thing your parents tell you. And we have school dances and I really don't wanna ask a guy to dance but I don't just wanna stand their being awkward either! Please help!

"ok so boy trouble I see. Well here is a solution! Talk normally to the boys like a friend would. They will warm up to you and maybe ask you to the dances. If they don't ask you ask them if they want to go to the dance with you and others. I hope I helped if not ask, or pm mk"

"Next problem is from: _Diehardoutsider _"

Hey Dr. Pop. I, like every other person here, needs some advice. I naturally have a lot of anxiety and nervousness. It causes me a lot of issues during school and around people. It doesn't help that I have a ton of secrets that lower my self esteem. Have any ideas of how I could fix this?

"well my friend, try talking to some classmates, and friends. They will understand you can't help it. For the secrets, I dnt know what they are so I can not answer that, unfortunately. If this doesn't help, pm mk she will help."

"another question today is from: _Twobitsgirl00_"

I have this guy I think likes me but I am not sure and I want to know, so what do I do?

"simple question follows a simple answer. Try flirting with him, not too much though. And talk to him nicely and like a friend would talk to another friend, you never know he might admit his feelings."

"Our last question today is from: _tiarashine"_

Ok Dr. Pop I really need your advice here I think my bestfriend in the whole entire world Brooke likes my boyfriend of three years Max what should I do to keep him and keep my friendship at the same time

"oh ouch, that must be bad for you. well, try talking to brooke and ask her if she likes a boy you know. If she says yes tell her to describe him, say like, 'whats his hair color, his eyes, how tall?' basic thing like that. If you need more help ask or pm mk."

"Well that's it for today, if you haven't asked a question ask now, the operators are standing by."

"he is the doctor, no the advice giver to all your problems. He is your savior to your nerves, meet doctor Pop!"

**A/N: well, here is the next chapter! hope soda/I answered your questions. And I am back from vacation so I will update if I get questions. Thanks guys! Night! **

**Mk**


End file.
